Fluoruma City
Fluoruma City is a cavern city built inside the northern part of Mt. Cragonos, between Routes 13 and 14. The sixth Gym in players' journey is located here. Even with insufficient sunlight and photosynthesis, plants still grow around the city. Despite being built inside a cave, there is a hole on top, allowing players to use HM2 Fly. Notable Places Fluoruma Gym Fluoruma Gym is the northernmost building in the city, with the appearance of a greenhouse. It is an indoor garden with many platforms inside. As the bridge for Gym Leader is down, players have to gather various kind of fruits and throw them into a basket in the centre, in order to balance the weight and reconnect the bridge. Some platforms require players to collect scrap wood to build bridges. Gym Leader Fissy is a -type specialist. Players are warned that Fissy's party has a significant increase in level comparing to the teams of all other Gym Trainers inside, and his last Pokémon is also capable of Mega Evolution. This is the first time that a Roria Gym Leader is fought in a Full Battle as well. Once defeated, he awards the player with Harvest Badge, as well as TM22 Solar Beam. Once player leaves the Gym after victory, Rival Tess along with Uncle Gerald arrive in the city and approach the player. Tess updates the player with what Gerald has confirmed about Team Eclipse, while Gerald gives the player HM8 Rock Climb and advises the player to continue his or her way to Port Decca via Frostveil City. Tess then proceeds onto Route 14, while Gerald returns to Anthian City. Poké Ball Stamps Roserade Stamp.gif|Examples of Stamps (Flowers) Froslass Stamp.gif|Examples of Stamps (Snowflakes) Gourgeist_Stamp.gif|Examples of Stamps (Stars) Quagsire Stamp.gif|Examples of Stamps (Bubbles) Reuniclus Stamp.gif|Examples of Stamps (Hearts) Poké Ball Stamp Shop is the westernmost shop embedded into the cavern wall in Fluoruma City. It is where Trainers customize their Poké Balls to add additional entry effects when sending their Pokémon into battles. The Poké Ball Stamps are similar to seals and Ball Capsules in Pokémon Diamond, Pearl and Platinum. When talking to the guy at the counter, he gives players a free Stamp Case for storing the stamps, then opens the Stamp Spinner, which players can spin to see what stamp they will get. Players initially have 3 free spins to use, and additional spins can be purchased via Robux in the following sets: Note that players have to save before spinning. The lady next to him will then help players customize the Poké Ball of players' on-hand Pokémon. By default, 1 stamp can be applied to each Pokémon, and 2 more slots for each Pokémon can be unlocked after buying the "3 Stamps" game pass. Trainers Fluoruma Gym |- |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- }} |- |- |Attack1 = Sticky Web|Attack2 = Leaf Blade|Attack3 = X-Scissor|Attack4 = Poison Jab}} |- |Attack1=Earthquake|Attack2=Energy Ball|Attack3=Steel Wing|Attack4=Synthesis}} |- |Attack1=Mach Punch|Attack2 = Spore|Attack3 = Seed Bomb|Attack4 = Stone Edge}} |- |Attack1 = Sludge Bomb|Attack2 = Sunny Day|Attack3 = Toxic|Attack4 = Solar Beam}} |- |Attack1 = Energy Ball|Attack2 = Sunny Day|Attack3 = Solar Beam|Attack4 = Knock Off}} |- |Attack1=Sunny Day|Attack2=Earthquake|Attack3=Sludge Bomb|Attack4=Solar Beam}} |- Items |- |- |- |Theme=mountainous}} |- |- Trivia * The power source of Fluoruma City was collected from a waterwheel before, but it was unstable because once the water flow became weak, a power outage would occur. The new power source is now the crystals on Route 13, which are able to be converted into power. * There is a Nintendo Switch — the latest gaming console from Nintendo, in a building with a red and blue door. * Fluoruma Gym Leader Fissy is based on NewFissy — creator of the Roblox games Treelands and Roblox Plague. The Gym is based on Treelands. * The name Fluoruma City is based on Floaroma Town, Sinnoh in Pokémon Diamond, Pearl and Platinum. * The Pokémon Centre located here is the fourth separate Pokémon Centre to receive a unique design, with the other five being in Brimber City, Anthian City - Battle District, Aredia City, Frostveil City and Port Decca. 6 Category:Caves